wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Wszyscy ludzie Foltesta
Wszyscy ludzie Foltesta – jedno z zadań aktu III, jedno z bardziej specyficznych w grze, podobnie jak "Tajemnice Berengara", "Wiedźmińskie Tajemnice" czy "Poszukiwany" rozwijające się samo automatycznie, bez interwencji gracza. Przebieg Zadanie rozpoczyna się u Triss Merigold w jej domu po tym, jak Geralt otrzymuje od niej glejt zezwalający na pobyt w Wyzimie Handlowej. Po wyjściu z domu Geralt napotka oficera gwardii, który wylegitymuje Geralta. W nocy wiedźmin zetknie się z sierżantem milicji Płonącej Róży, który również sprawdzi dokumenty Białego Wilka i okaże się, że Geralt ma jedynie glejt umożliwiający pozwolenie na pobyt, a nie na chodzenie po dzielnicy w godzinach nocnych. Sierżant na propozycję wiedźmina o wytłuczeniu grasujących w mieście kikimor podaruje w końcu Geraltowi glejt na szwędanie się po zmroku. Po wykonaniu zadania "Eleganckie przyjęcie" Geralt stanie się świadkiem zajścia przed karczmą "Nowy Narakort": hrabia Roderick de Wett i jego gwardziści otoczą Talara z zamiarem aresztowania go, na co ten stawia opór. Geralt musi wówczas podjąc decyzję: * Obrona Talara: Geralt ratuje szefa temerskich służb z rąk de Wetta, a w rozmowie z nim w karczmie przedstawia on wiedźminowi swoje podejrzenia co do fałszowania królewskich edyktów (brak podpisu Foltesta), po czym będzie przesiadywał w karczmie, ale żadnego sensownego dialogu nie da się z nim już przeprowadzic (2000 PD) * Poparcie de Wetta: Geralt staje po stronie de Wetta i pomaga mu w zabiciu Talara; szef wywiadu temerskiego ginie, a de Wett nakazuje Geraltowi zapomnienie zaistniałego incydentu (1000 PD) * Neutralność: Geralt odchodzi z miejsca zdarzenia i staje się świadkiem zamordowania Talara przez żołnierzy temerskich (500 PD). W trakcie wykonywania zadania "Zamek i klucz" w kryjówce Salamander w zamkniętej dzielnicy Wyzimy Handlowej należy nawiązac dialog przez magiczne lustro z królem Radowidem Srogim, a w trakcie rozmowy z Triss poprosic ją o zlokalizowanie jego kryjówki w mieście. Będzie ona znajdowała się za drzwiami niedaleko targowiska. Należy się tam udac i wymienic ciekawymi informacjami od króla Redanii. Po wykonaniu zadania "Złoto dla zuchwałych" Velerad podzieli się z Geraltem swoimi spostrzeżeniami odnośnie afery z królewskimi edyktami. Zadanie ostatecznie kończy się wraz ze schyłkiem aktu III: raport znaleziony przy ciele Magistra zawiera informacje o udziale księżniczki Addy w podrabianie dekretów. Okazuje się, że chciała ona przy pomocy Salamandry obalic swojego ojca Foltesta i objąc po nim tron. Uwagi * Jeżeli Geralt jest ścigany przez łowcę głów, Talar i gwardziści (z wyjątkiem de Wetta) rzucą się od razu na Geralta z zamiarem zabicia go. Zamordowanie Talara (1 PD) przed rozmową z de Wettem lub nim samym sprawi, że gra odczyta to jako wybór nie mieszania się Geralta w sprawy polityczne. * Nazwa zadania stanowi nawiązanie do tytułu filmu "Wszyscy ludzie prezydenta". * Przeczytanie glejtów wyzimskich dodaje wpisy o Wyzimie Handlowej w dzienniku (dział "Miejsca"). * Ze zwłok Talara można wydobyc parę orenów plus książka "Ludzie z cienia, czyli historia tajnych służb królewskich", niezależnie od tego, czy tę książkę Geralt wygrał w pijackim pojedynku z Talarem w akcie II, czy nie. Thaler and deWett.png|Talar otoczony przez gwardzistów de Wetta cs:Všichni královi muži de:Spiel der Macht en:All the King's Men es:Todos los hombres del rey hu:A király emberei it:Tutti gli uomini del re Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin